Do What You Want
by Checkers-Loves-Jonas
Summary: Takes place 'in place of' Josh Is Done. What if Josh never forgave Drake? What would he do to make Josh 'see the light? Or Would Drake Give Up!
1. Chapter 1 Josh Is Still Done

**Drake and Josh Fanfiction Story: Do What You Want**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh. If I did, I would be in the show with them as their third best friend :D**

**A/N: Enjoy. I just thought I would do a story where Josh doesn't accept Drake's apology. Takes place in the episode: Josh is Done.**

**Chapter One: Josh is STILL Done**

**Drake sighed sadly as he continued laying on the ping pong table in the room he shared with his step-brother. 'Wait. He isn't my brother anymore. He said he was done. He hates me now. I did not even mean to hurt him,' Drake thought as he continued bouncing the ball in front of his eyes, as his head rested on his paddle. He heard the door to his room open, but did not bother to look up, knowing that it wasn't Josh because school hadn't let out for them yet. Soon the intruder stopped in front of the table where Drake was laying and finally spoke.**

**"Here's you guitar back!" Megan said happily.**

**"Oh, thanks," Drake said monotonly as he took a quick look at his sister and his guitar before returning to his depressing hobby for the moment.**

**"Aren't you going to ask me why I have it?" Megan pressed.**

**Drake sighed, almost annoyed. "Why did you take my guitar, Megan?"**

**"To kill a spider with it!" She answered happily, hoping for an explosion.**

**"Oh," Drake answered, not really caring, knowing deep down she would never do that to one of his guitars.**

**"Ok. It is no fun messing with you if you don't care anymore," Megan sighed, placing his guitar carefully next to Drake's loft bed, "I guess I'm going to go."**

**Drake sat up and climbed off of the ping pong table. "Megan, wait."**

**Megan turned around to look at her broken brother who had lost, not only his brother, but his best friend over something stupid. She watched Drake walk around the table until he was a little bit closer to her.**

**"Do you want to play some ping pong with me?" He asked, silently hoping she would say yes so he could have some company for a little bit longer.**

**Megan's eyes softened for her brother. "I would, Drake, but you do not want to put a paddle in my hand."**

**"Ok," Drake said quietly, turning towards the desk where the computer sat. **

**He sat there, grabbing his accoustic guitar from the side of his bed, and began to softly strum a new tune for a new song. He never noticed when Josh walked in, finally home from school. Josh, when he entered, had looked up at his brother when he heard a depressing melody coming from his guitar. Soon Drake began to sing softly.**

_**"Wake up**_

_**it's time to get your things together**_

_**and drive away. **_

_**Breath out**_

_**future days will treat you better, **_

_**that's what they say. **_

_**Another day, gone without a sound. **_

_**But it's ok, if you turn around **_

_**and feel the memories bringing you down. **_

_**And in the end are you stronger **_

_**do you no longer need to recover. **_

_**Where have you been since it's been over...**_

_**over my shoulder, under my skin. **_

_**Will you ever return again?"**_

**Drake sighed as he came to a stop, knowing that the song wasn't finished. He had began to write it after a devastating break up with a girl he really liked. For some strange reason, it seemed to fit his feelings about Josh, realizing he loved the guy...like a brother of course. Drake leaned over his guitar and laid his head on the desk, and finally notcied Josh on his side of the room. Drake sat up and stood, still holding his guitar.**

**"Josh-" Drake started before he was cut off by Josh.**

**"What Drake?" he said harshly.**

**"I just wanted to say how sorry-" Drake started, again.**

**"Sorry? For what! Making me late for school? Almost making me loose my job at the theatre when you pulled that stunt by trying to see a movie for free? By EMBARRASSING ME IN OUR CHEMISTRY CLASS!?"**

**"Embarrassing you? Josh, If anyone embarrassed themselves it was me. I was fucking crying!" Drake yelled back, letting all of the weeks agravations come out in his voice.**

**"Really? Are you sure you weren't just trying to get me to feel bad for you? I mean, It would have worked if I wasn't DONE WITH YOU!"**

**"Maybe I don't want you to be done with me. Maybe I want you to be my brother again," Drake said, practically pleading.**

**"Maybe I don't want to be your brother again. Maybe I wished I never met you or got to know you," Josh said coldly as he turned and left the room.**

**Not caring if anyone saw, Drake dropped his guitar on the coffee table, and sat on his couch, head in his hands. His shoulders began to shake as he softly cried.**

**A/N: Poor Drake :( Im crying writing this lol REVIEW!!! Reviews Get you another chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Drake Is Done

A/N: Here's Chapter Two!!!! No reviews, I'm sad lol well, here's the next chapter but If I dont get any reviews, it will be a LONG time until the next update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh, if I did, well you know... ;)

Chapter Two: Drake is Done

Drake sat waiting outside for the time to come for his band to perform. He was silently pacing, his head still reeling with the words Josh had said just days before. Suddenly, a hand gripped Drake's shoulder, causing him to turn around and see who had a firm grip on him.

"Hey Travis," Drake said to his guitarist.

"Hey man. Are you alright?" the boy answered, lighting up a small, half burned cigarrette.

"Yeah, I guess. Still kind of bummed about my brother."

"Well, wanna try this instead of pacing? You're making the guys nervous," Travis said, cracking a small smile as he offered Drake the cigarette.

Drake was about to turn it down, when he realized Josh wouldn't even care. Drake decided he needed to do something reckless to get his mind off of his fight with Josh.

So he accepted the cigarette. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just take it slow. Small short breaths. We don't need you choking before we perform," Travis said, with serious eyes.

Drake nodded, and took a small puff of it, feeling the burning sensation go down his throat and into his lungs, tickling his throat. Drake felt the need to cough, but held it in, and let it out smoothly not too long afterwords. By the time their band was called, Drake had managed to finish the cigarette without coughing once. He dropped the cig on the ground, and rubbed it into the cement to distinguish the lit end, resolving silently that if Josh was done with him, then he was done with Josh. He followed his band into the small pub, and they began the song, FOUND A WAY.

"_Well I never thought that it'd be so simple_

_But I found a way.I found a way. _

_I always thought that it'd be too crazy _

_but I found a way I found a way. _

_If you open up your mind, _

_and see whats in side. _

_Its gonna take some time to realign_

_But if you look inside_

_Im sure you'll find_

_Over your shoulder _

_you know I told you _

_I'll always be picking you up when your down_

_So just turn around..."_

When they had finished the song, the small pub went crazy, making Drake realize their band was a spectator's favorite. They met up with some of the customers, who were busy telling them how much they liked their song. Once they were done with the 'meet and greet' (LOL), Drake started to help his band load all of their stuff into their cars. Drake then climbed into Travis' car, as everyone was leaving to go either to parties or to go home.

"So, Drake, are you going to the party?" Travis asked.

"Nah. I think I am going to go home. I have school tomorrow. If I stayed out, my mom would kill me," Drake grumbled.

"Oh, that's cool," Travis said, dropping the conversation.

Travis pulled the car up into Drake's driveway, and Drake hopped out. He turned back to the car to thank Travis for the ride.

"Hey man, thanks. I'll call for the next practice, alright?" Drake said.

"Yeah, no problem. Listen, why don't you take this pack. I already have a few at home. And if you want more I'll be glad to get you another one. Unless you want to stop?" Travis said, offering Drake the pack of marlboros.

Drake was silent, thinking, and finally nodded, taking the pack. "Thanks. I'm sure this will last me a while."

"I think so too. Well, I'll see you around, Drake," Travis said before backing up and pulling away.

Drake sent one last wave, before he pocketed the cigarettes and walked into his empty house. He made his way to the kitchen, knowing that his mom would have left a note for him. He found one on the fridge that said they had all gone to see the premiere of the new movie 'Boarding School Musical' (Gee, wonder what that's copying lol). Drake sighed before going upstairs and working on the song he had started a long time ago, called In The End. After an hour, he finished it.

A/N: Great. Drake is getting into some bad stuff now...what's next? To find out, you need to review. So REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Never The Same

**A/N: yay reviews!!!! lol Here's chapter three :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh duh ;)**

**Chapter Three: Never the Same**

**Drake walked into his chemistry class right as the bell rang. He had hoped that since Josh was acting like his apology never happened, that the class had forgotten about it oo. He was wrong. Almost every eye was on him. Normally he would have smiled and winked, but he did not even feel like grimacing at the attention. He ignored them and took his seat next to the nerd who could never talk right. He pulled out some paper to doodle, as the teacher lectured about varioius 'compontents of energy'. Suddenly a piece of paper landed in front of him, with some messy scrawl on it.**

**Hey Drake, If I mention your outburst from friday, will you cry for us?-Jared**

**Drake crumpled up the paper, hoping that no one else would bring up that afternoon. He was wrong. By the end of the class he had recieved a note from almost everyone asking about that morning. When the bell finally rang, Drake shot up and was out of the class before anyone could catch him. As he was heading to the bathrooms, Drake could feel the cigarettes in his pocket, and Drake realized he wanted to smoke one. Sure he may get caught, but he did not really care at the moment.**

**Drake left the building, and walked behind where the cafeteria sat. When he was sure no one was around, he pulled out his marlboros and lit a brand new cigarette, finally taking a puff of it. He sat on the edge of the concrete, taking his time with his second cigarette. As he sat thinking about his day, he realized everyone, even if they didn't have any classes with him, were treating him different now. He sighed as he realized his life was never going to be the same without Josh by his side. As he sat thinking, he heard a noise behind him. Drake turned to see Craig and Eric behind him.**

**"Drake, are you smoking!" Eric cried, "Thats against school rules!"**

**Craig looked at Drake carefully. "Are you even eighteen yet?"**

**"No. And you know what? I don't care. I like the feel of the smoke in my lungs. It's not like I would care if anyone knew. It's not like they would care anyways," Drake mumbled.**

**"We care," Craig said carefully.**

**"The people important to me wouldn't care," Drake corrected himself.**

**"Drake, we know you are upset about Josh still. But I think he will come around eventually. That doesn't mean you need to commit socially acceptable suicide till then!" Craig said harshly.**

**"Who the fuck cares?! I don't! Now leave me the fucking hell alone!" Drake fumed.**

**Drake watched as Craig and Eric walked away, giving up. He shook his head, and took a long deep puff on his cig, before releasing that wasted breath. Yep, he was right. Nothing would ever be the same again.**

**A/N: I'm sitting here reading over what I just wrote, and I think Drake is near a breaking point. Not a breakdown point, but something much worse. What do you think will happen? Will he disappear? Will he die? Will Josh finally forgive him????? REVIEW your guesses :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Caught

A/N: Well, none of you guessed right, lol ;) I'm still not telling haha. Just read the next chapter, ok guys? lol follow me on twitter and I'll drop hints and spoilers: Jennifer_Sweetz lol :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! Gosh. If I did, Drake Bell would be reading over my shoulder right now....or is he? ;)

Chapter Four: Caught

Drake started emptying his pockets the minute he was by his bed. He dropped the cigarettes, not caring when he heard someone enter his room. 'Its probably just Josh anyways. He wouldn't care.'

"Drake. Are those cigarettes?" said his mom, causing Drake to realize that he had been caught by his mom, who evidently WOULD care. He turned to look at his mom.

"Um, yeah. I'm holding them for a friend," Drake lied.

"Drake, I swear. If you're smoking, I won't be mad. Just let me have them and we can eliminate the habit before it really starts," Audrey said carefully.

Drake fumed, never noticing that Josh was standing in the doorway. "I've been smoking for a while now, mom. I'm seventeen! I turn eighteen in just one day so if I wanna smoke, just let me! I'll just buy another pack on my birthday!"

"Drake. You are underage, even if it is only for one more day. I want to know who is giving you these cigarettes," Audrey said firmly.

"That is none of you business," Drake said with venom.

"Jared Drake Parker! Do not speak to me that way! I am confiscating these, and you WILL NOT be getting these back!" Audrey yelled, leaving the room, with Drake's cigarettes.

She shook her head at Josh, as he tried to stop her to ask what was wrong.

"Damn it!" Drake said loudly, slamming his hand on the desk next to him.

"Whoa, calm down, Drake," said Josh as he saw how angry his brother was.

"Calm down! Why would you care? You hate me Josh! Now, the only thing that was constantly there for me when you weren't was taken from me by mom. Now I got to go through all of the trouble to get another pack of cigarettes so I don't destroy my band," Drake roared.

"Drake, don't you know that smoking is a hazard, not just for you but those around you? And I can name plenty of girls who do not find yellow teeth and stinky clothes attractive," Josh tried.

"Leave me the fucking hell alone," Drake said, grabbing his cell phone and leaving the room.

Drake made his way downstairs and out the door without seeing his mom and Walter. He even managed to avoid Megan. Once he was outside, he began walking, thinking about everything that has happened to him in a span of a few weeks. He had lost his best friend and brother, had gotten addicted to cigarettes, became an outcast at school, and he hasn't had a date in almost as long. Drake sighed and shook his head, wondering if Josh was right. All Drake knew at the moment was that he was a failure.

A/N: Oh boy. Drake got caught with his cigarettes. Now his mom is pissed at him. What will happen on his birthday? Will he get the thing he wants most, which is Josh's forgiveness? Review what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Birthday

**A/N: Here's all that happens on Drake's birthday :) Drama drama drama. And one LAST fight. Will words be said that should have been left unsaid? BTW, thank you to Special Agent Ali!!!! She was nice enough to review all of my stories :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, Josh would be laughing at how pitiful Drake is being...wait, doesn't he always? ;p**

**Chapter Five: Happy Birthday**

**Drake tried to get back inside his house, quietly, about six hours later. He had gone to Travis' house, and crashed there until it was almost daylight. He also snagged another pack of cigarettes as well. As Drake walked into his kitchen, he almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed Walter in there already. When Walter realized Drake had finally come home, he turned to Drake and gestured for him to take a seat. Drake did as asked, and tried not to roll his eyes.**

**"Drake, we need to talk," Walter said calmly.**

**"Ok, so talk," Drake retorted.**

**"Lately, you have had...an attitude. And I think I know why."**

**Drake frowned at Walter, not liking where the conversation was going. Walter sensed this and said, "Drake. I just want to know why the sudden change? You were always so sweet, funny, and talented. Is it because of your fight with Josh?"**

**"Maybe. Why would you care? You're not my dad," Drake said coldly.**

**Walter tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, "I may not be your real father, but I am your step-dad. And I think of you as my real son, reguardless. Could we at least try to be civil so your birthday isn't ruined today?"**

**"Can I smoke without getting yelled at?" Drake shot back.**

**Walter sighed. "You are eighteen. Just don't do it in the house, and not infront of your sister or mom, ok?"**

**"Deal. Well, I am going to go lay down for a while. I only got a couple hours of sleep. That is if I can leave?" Drake asked.**

**"You may. Just try to be civil today, okay?"**

**"Alright," Drake said leaving the kitchen and making his way upstairs.**

**Once Drake reached the door to his bedroom, he carefully opened it and went to his loft bed. He climbed on it, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, feeling as if this was going to be the last peaceful night he would have in that bed.**

**The next morning, Drake woke up on his own. He glanced at his alarm clock, and noticed that it was already turning into the afternoon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking to see if Josh was still in there. Drake noticed that his brother's bed was empty. Drake shrugged, not really caring because he did sleep in late. He climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs. When he walked into the livingroom, he heard everyone talking and laughing in the kitchen. As soon as Drake walked into the kitchen, everyone from Walter to his sister stopped talking immediately. Finally Megan walked up to Drake and smiled sourly at him like she always did.**

**"Happy Birthday, boob," she said calmly, surprising him by hugging him.**

**"Thanks," Drake said softly smiling a small smile at his sister.**

**"Happy birthday, Drake," Walter said, clapping him lightly on the back, "How does it feel to be eighteen?"**

**"The same as seventeen, actually," Drake said, before looking at his mom, "Listen, mom, I'm sorry for what I said yesturday."**

**"I know, honey," Audrey said as she stepped forward and hugged Drake, "I shouldn't have over reacted."**

**"I shouldn't have said what I said, either. I just haven't been the happiest lately. You understand that, right mom?" Drake asked quietly.**

**"Yes honey," Audrey answered kissing the side of his head.**

**Drake looked up, wanting to see if Josh would at least have wished him a happy birthday, but noticed as his ex-brother had left the room without even acknowledging Drake. Drake tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, and was happy when no one noticed. Drake and his family then moved on to the livingroom, where Audrey said he could go ahead and open his presents before they went to the Premiere to watch a movie of his choice. Drake picked up the first gift, which was from MEgan. He opened it excitedly, and saw that it was a custom leather guitar strap that said DRAKE in big bold letters.**

**"Wow, Meg, thanks. I needed a new strap too," Drake said, hugging his sister, who for once, didn't push him away.**

**"Your welcome. I saw that your other strap was starting to tear, so thats why I got you a leather one. They are harder to break," Megan explained.**

**"Still, I really do appreciate it."**

**Drake then moved on to his other gift, which read: To Drake Love Mom and Walter (Step-Dad). Drake tried not to laugh at Walter's messy add-on. He opened that gift and saw that it was a new outfit: a pair of darkwash jeans, an AC/DC shirt, and a small case. When Drake opened the case, he found about twenty different guitar pics, all shapes, sizes, thicknesses, and colors. He looked up at them and smiled.**

**"Mom, Walter, thanks. I needed more guitar picks. I can't believe you got me an AC/DC shirt! I've been wanting to get one for a long time now," Drake admitted.**

**"We know. I went and got you that shirt, while your mom got you your picks and that pair of jeans," Walter admitted.**

**"Thanks....dad," Drake said surprising Walter by hugging him.**

**Drake looked up after moving away from his parents, and noticed that the gift he had just opened was his last present. Drake took a quick glance around the room to notcie that Josh wasn't even there anymore. Drake felt a pang of hurt, but tried to ignore it, thinking that maybe Josh went to go get his present, or go to the bathroom. Drake didn't even want anything from Josh, other than his forgiveness and for Josh to wish him a happy birthday.**

**"Well, Drake, we will be leaving soon, so why don't you go get ready. We will meet you at the Premiere, ok?" Audrey said, as Walter and Megan were leaving the house.**

**"Okay. I'll just have Josh drive me. I think he's upstairs," Drake offered.**

**"Okay, honey. See you in a few!" Audrey said as she left the room.**

**Drake sighed and then headed upstairs to look for Josh. He just wanted to talk before they left for the theatre. Plus, he needed to tell Josh that he needed a ride there too. Drake saw this as the perfect opportunity to have a nice long chat with his step brother. When Drake entered the bedroom, he quickly spotted Josh sitting at the computer, working on some homework. Drake sat on the chair near the desk, waiting for Josh to acknowledge him first. When the teen made no move to show that Drake was even in the same room, Drake took a breath and broke the tortured silence.**

**"Hey Josh," He said quietly, "What are you working on?"**

**"Nothing. Just reading some fanfiction," he answered. (Who would of thought? haha)**

**"Oh that's cool. So," Drake started, "When are we going to the premiere?"**

**Josh sighed turning towards Drake. "Drake, I am not going to the theatre. So if you want to get there on time, you should go ahead and leave. You can take the car. I'm not going anywhere."**

**"But I want you to go with me," Drake confessed.**

**"Well, maybe I don't want to go anywhere with someone who keeps on ruining my life," Josh spat.**

**"Come on Josh! Can we at least act like none of this had happened? Just for today? It's my birthday," Drake pleaded.**

**"And I would care why?" Josh said, rolling his eyes.**

**Drake felt tears sting his eyes. "Because you are my brother, and always will be."**

**"I am not your brother. And I don't even consider you a friend anymore, Drake. I told you, I am done with you and everything that happens because of you."**

**"Fine," Drake fumed, "Be that way. I have tried for far too long to get you to forgive me. And you know what? It isn't even worth it anymore. So if you're done, then fine! I am done with you, too."**

**Drake stood, grabbed his guitar, and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door. He did not stop to grab any keys he left the house, wanting to just go for a walk to burn some steam. He walked in the direction away from the Premiere, wallowing in his thoughts.**

**A/N: Poor Drake....and poor Josh. First Josh did it, and then Josh did it again, and now Drake is giving up! Will they ever be as close as they were again?! Or will they be separated for good? Find out in the next chapter of Do What You Want.**


	6. Chapter 6 Choices

A/N: Im baaack!!! lol Read, review, send kisses ;)

Disclaimer: I dont own. If I did....I would have been in a Drake and Josh episode....wait, was I? ;)

Chapter Six: Choices

Drake Parker sat alone in the park, where he had walked to after his fight with Josh. Drake did not know the time, but he was sure that it was well after midnight now. He had spent the past few hours blowing steam on his guitar, and managed to write a new song. As if on cue of the thought, Drake began to strum the opening cords for the new song. He began to sing softly with a little bit of anger in his voice, and did not stop until the song was complete.

_People around the world_

_They say I'm bitter_

_But I can say _

_I'm not a quitter_

_And you can't._

_And people, no,_

_They can't apologize,_

_That's why we have to_

_advertize in the paper._

_I can't make you stop and listen_

_That won't save you._

_And I can't believe_

_Everybody wants to party_

_All night long_

_Until the birds are singing._

_So do what you want to do_

_Be what you want to be_

_Live how you want to live_

_If you want to be free_

_You're going to be free_

_But people don't you know_

_It's not polite to point and stare_

_No that's not the way_

_To show that you care_

_About the way you live_

_But I bet you don't give a...._

_And people you've got to _

_Give it up where credit's due_

_But you only did it_

_Cause I told you to._

_Well too bad, so sad, _

_hope I didn't make you mad._

_I can't make you stop and listen_

_That won't save you._

_And I can't believe_

_Everybody wants to party_

_All night long_

_Until the birds are singing._

_the birds are singing_

_So do what you want to do_

_Be what you want to be_

_Live how you want to live_

_If you want to be free_

_You're going to be free_

_So say what you want to say_

_Hear what you want to hear_

_Live how you want to live_

_If you want to be_

_Got to be_

_Have to be_

_Let me be free._

Drake sighed, and laid his guitar gently against his legs, and sat there wondering why Josh was being so mean. Drake knew he had maybe crossed the line, but he never thought it would go this far. Drake ran a hand through his hair, wondering how he was going to be able to sleep in the same house, let alone the same room, as Josh when they weren't even talking. He came to the conclusion that he couldn't. It was on that resolution that Drake made a choice. He was going to have to leave. He would need to drop out of school, but he didn't care. He was failing anyways. 'But if I leave, it will hurt mom and Megan. Maybe even Walter.' Drake thought, facing an internal conflict. He started to weigh the pro's and con's. 'On the good side, I would give Josh his space, be away from people I have let down, and maybe even manage to get my music somewhere. But on the down side...Mom and Megan would lose may even blame Josh. Well, whatever. They will get over it. Plus, it's not like I would be gone forever, right?' Drake wondered.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Will Drake leave? Will he stay? Will Josh fix their friendship? Review me what ya think lol ;)


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving

**A/N: Here's chapter seven!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Josh, Drake (Wish I did), or any of the other characters from DRAKE & JOSH lol**

**Chapter Seven: Leaving**

**Drake tried to get in the house quietly, when he finally went home the next morning. As soon as he entered, he noticed his mom sitting on the couch, looking VERY mad.**

**"Jared Drake Parker!" She said angrily, "Where have you been?! Why didn't you come to the Premiere? Where were you!"**

**"Mom, please stop. I really don't want to fight with you too," Drake said, tiredly.  
"Who else are you fighting with, huh? I am sure you iniciate all of the fights anyways. If you were better acting, a better boy, these things wouldn't happen!" Audrey yelled.**

**"A better boy? A better son? Why would I need to when you have Josh? I could disappear today and you know what? I don't think any of you would care because I am the screw up in this family! I fuck everything up! I even fucked up my own birthday by thinking someone, who obviously doesn't care, would. I am sick of him treating me like I don't exsist! Like I am a piece of shit! I just want my god damn brother back!" Drake roared.**

**Audrey looked at her son, shell shocked that he had even yelled at her. And even more shocked at what he had said. Drake walked out of the room, and went straight to where his bed was waiting. He did not care if he saw Josh, and he didn't care if Josh heard everything. He walked into the room, and did not even bother looking towards Josh as he walked inside and dropped on his bed, the lack of sleep catching up with him. Drake did not even bother setting the alarm to wake him for school in the next two hours. He just didn't care anymore. He closed his eyes and was asleep instantly.**

**........DRAKE.**

**Drake opened his eyes, and immediately looked at his clock. He was two hours late for school. He cursed, and jumped out of bed, realizing Josh didn't even have the decency to wake him. drake rushed around his bedroom, grabbing fresh clothes and peeling off his clothes from yesturday. As soon as he pulled the shirt over his head and had his pants buttoned, he realized that he did not even need to go to school. He could just up and leave. He knew deep down Josh and Walter wouldn't care, and MEgan and his mom would be able to get over it in time. He could go ahead and leave now, because it was the perfect opportunity, Drake froze for a few minutes, and came to a descicion. There was no turning back. He was leaving.**

**Drake rushed around his room, stuffing clothes into his duffle bag. As soon as he was packed, Drake grabbed his electric guitar, and placed it in it's case, and sat it next to the empty acoustic guitar case. He had left his guitar downstairs. He then proceeded to go through his leftover boxes, grabbing all of the cash he could find that was his. He wasn't about to even think of touching Josh's. When he had found all he had, he then grabbed all of his things at once. He made his way downstairs, and set everything by the front door. Drake then turned and grabbed his acoustic guitar, finally placing it in it's own case. Drake turned and looked at the living room, knowing that this was his last day at home. At least for a little while.**

**Drake then had an idea, and grabbed a notebook and a pen. He sat down and quickly scribbled three different letters that basically said the same thing: He was sorry for ruining their lives, he had left, and wouldn't be back for a while. When he was done he placed them in the rooms of the future readers, and then grabbed his things, holding them in the most comfortable ways possible. He then opened the door, and walked outside closing the door to his pain, his past, and his home.**

**...........JOSH.**

**Josh sighed as he pulled into the driveway at his house. He knew his step mom and dad would be angry with Drake for missing school. But he also knew they wouldn't be too happy to know that Josh hadn't even tried to wake up his 'brother'. Josh walked inside to see his dad and step mom already there, unpacking groceries. When Audrey noticed Josh, she smiled a tight smile, obviously still upset with Drake from earlier.**

**"Hey sweetie," she said, "Did Drake come home with you?"**

**Josh looked confused. "What? No. I didn't even see him in school. I thought he was here, still in his room."**

**Audrey frowned. "Well, maybe he is. I just haven't heard anything, not even a guitar since I got home."**

**"Well, I'll go upstairs and see if he is up there," Josh offered, not even waiting to see if Audrey agreed with him.**

**As Josh climbed the stairs, he felt queeziness in his stomach. Something wasn't right. As Josh opened his bedroom door, his fears were put into reality as he realized all of Drake's things were gone, and there was a note with Josh scribbled in Drake's handwriting sitting on his empty loft bed.**

**........DRAKE.**

**Drake sighed as he sat on the bus. He had left home only a few hours ago. He was en route to Los Angeles. He was going to try and get his music noticed, and hopefully find a place to stay that wasn't too expensive. Drake laid back and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his body again. Then next time he would open his eyes, he would be in LA.**

**Drake's eyes snapped open as he felt the bus come to a stop, Drake looked out the window and realized that they had reached the final stop: LA. He stood and grabbed all of his things, follow the few people that were left off of the bus. He stood on the streets unsure of where to go. Drake looked ahead and saw a small guitar store that seemed to be calling out to him. He carried all his things, and walked into the store. As soon as he entered, he noticed the clerk behind the counter looking very bored. Drake cleared his throat to get the guy's attention.**

**"Can I help you?" he asked, obviously bored.**

**"Um, I was wondering if you were hiring? I just got here and I need a job. I also need a place to stay if you know anyone looking for a roommate," Drake said, playing it safe.**

**The kid rolled his eyes. "We are always accepting applications, and no, I don't know anyone looking for a room mate."**

**Drake sighed, "Okay. Thanks, I guess."**

**Drake turned to leave when a new voice stopped him, "Wait! Is that two guiitars you have?"**

**Drake turned back around and noticed an older man who appeared to be in his early thirties. "YEah. An acoustic and an electric."**

**"Do you play at all?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Do you play any good?"**

**"I guess so. I had a band in San Diego, and I write my own stuff. So, if that's good, then yeah I guess I am ."**

**The man nodded. "I am Nick. I am looking for a guitar teacher for my small music school here. I also own this shop."**

**"I'm Drake. And I would take the position, but I don't have a place to stay yet. I don't think people will want to learn from someone who wears yesturday's clothes," Drake said uneasily.**

**"There's an apartment above this that needs some work. If you fix it up, and teach classes for me, I won't charge you rent. Just help with the classes and stuff around here. Do you play anything else?"**

**"A little bit of bass and I can play drums."**

**"You are fucking hired!" Nick said excitedly, "Come on. I'll show you the apartment."**

**Drake followed the man, surprised that he had gotten a place to stay and a job not just in the first place he looked, but at the same time.**

**A/N: So you like? Review. Any ideas for what happens next? Shoot em!!!!! lol**


	8. Chapter 8 Found A Way

A/N: Well, Drake lucked out didn't he? What's next a record deal? o.O

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Drake and Josh would be sitting in my livingroom.....wait, aren't they?! Ooops ;) lol

Chapter Eight: Found A Way

Drake smiled brightly at his newest student who had just finished learning this month's most popular song. He dismissed his student and made his way to the store part of the the building, hoping to get a cigarette in before his next class. He met Nick halfway there.

"Hey Kido," Nick said.

"What's up, Nick?" Drake said smiling.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd let you know.....I got you an apointment with Fotown Records this afternoon. All of your other classes are canceled."

Drake stopped dead in his tracks. "An appoinment?"

"Yeah. They want to hear you play and sing. That's ok, right?" Nick checked.

"Oh my god. That is awesome! I...I don't know what I'll play! I need to play something that will let them see I mean business-"

"What about that one song your always playing, um," Nick said, starting to softly sing OUT OF TUNE, "Well I never thought it'd be so simple but I found a way-"

"Oh, I know what your talking about," Drake cut him off, trying not to grimace at his butchered version of his song.

"Yeah. Sing that one. On an acoustic. It sounds really good that way."

"Ok. I will. What time is the apointment?"

"2pm. You have exactly two hours to get there. I suggest you get there early," Nick said sternly.

Drake nodded and went to his apartmentthat he had fixed up in the past three months, forgetting about his cigarette for the time being. He spent the next hour perfecting the acoustic version of his song, hoping that it would be good enough to get him a record deal. As he sat there, he decided that he wanted to change his last name if he got signed. He doubted his family would care. They never even looked for him.

............JOSH.

Josh sighed as he sat in the empty kitchen. It had been three months since Drake had disappeared. They had searched all of San Diego and even a few of the surrounding towns hoping that he didn't get far. They filed a missing person's report, but nothing had turned up. Josh blamed himself, despite what everyone said. He knew that what he had said on Drake's birthday had sent him way over the edge. But Walter and Audrey knew nothing of the arguement that had happened between the boys.

Josh sighed again, wishing he could see Drake again so he could apologize and say he missed the guy and his annoying antics. Over the past few months, Megan had stopped playing pranks, and had become withdrawn and depressed. She had lost her real brother and missed him more than you would have expected. Audrey was short tempered and her and Walter were fighting a lot. It seems as if when Drake left, he took the backbone of the family with him.

.........DRAKE.

Drake stood outside the buiilding, trying to calm his excited nerves. It was quarter to two, and he was getting anxious. This apointment was going to tell him if he had the talent to make something of himself. He walked inside and found himself sitting in a private room only eight minutes later. He looked up at the men around him, wondering how they were going to do this. Suddenly, the biggerst one began to talk.

"Well, Mr. Parker, we hear you are quite the musician," he said.

"Yes sir," Drake said politely.

"Please, call me Bill. Now, I would like to hear something. Could you play us a song? And maybe sing too?"

Drake nodded and picked up his guitar that he had brought. He strummed the opening cords for found a way, and began to sing it immediately.

_Well I never thought it could be so simple_

_But I found a Way, I found a way._

_And I always thought it'd be too crazy_

_But I find a way, I found a way._

_If you open up your mind_

_And see what's inside_

_It's gonna take some time to realign_

_But if you look inside I'm sure you'll find_

_Over your shoulder, you know that I told you._

_I'll always be picking you up when your down._

_So just turn around._

_Now that I know that anything's possible_

_I found a way, I found a way_

_No one can break what's so unbreakable_

_I found a way, I found a way._

_If you open up your mind_

_And see what's inside_

_It's gonna take some time to realign_

_But if you look inside I'm sure you'll find_

_Over your shoulder, you know that I told you._

_I'll always be picking you up when your down._

_So just turn around._

_No one cares what you give_

_You know you gotta live how you wanna live._

_When it's time to be free_

_You know you gotta be what you wanna be_

_If you open up your mind_

_And see what's inside_

_It's gonna take some time to realign_

_But if you look inside I'm sure you'll find_

_Over your shoulder, you know that I told you._

_I'll always be picking you up when your down._

_So just turn around._

When Drake finally finished, he looked up, to see Bill and the smaller man looking shocked.

"Was it bad?" Drake asked quietly.

"What?" Bill said, "No! Of course not! It was really good. Well, let's do this officially. Sam?"

The shorter man nodded. "I am Sam. I am the owner of Fotown Records. But I have one question. You look familiar. Have you ever been on TLR?"

Drake nodded. "My...old manager got me a spot on there. But that was like two years ago."

"Well, I saw that performance and I thought you did well then. You have only improved, Mr. Parker. So as a result, I would like to offer you a record deal, kid. So, do you want to give it a shot?"

"Hell yeah! I mean, yes sir," Drake added quietly.

Bill chuckled. "It's fine kid, you can cuss. We are not associated with Disney. Now Nickelodian, we are."

"Cool. So how is this going to work?" Drake asked seriously.

"Well, we will draw up the papers, get you a recording date, a band, and someone to tour with before you CD comes out so you name will go out there. Then you will have your headlining tour."

Drake nodded. "I have one request."

"Shoot."

"Can I change my name at all? I mean, I'll still be Drake, but I want a different last name."

"Sure. What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Drake....Bell. Yeah, Bell sounds good," Drake said.

"We can do that," Bill said, "Just come back here same time tomorrow and we'll sign the contracts and get you some recording dates, ok? And go over songs."

Drake smiled brightly and agreed, knowing his life was never going to be the same again.

A/N: Who saw that coming?

R is for reading,

E is for every

V is for very

I is for interesting

E is for entertaining, and

W is for word!

What's that spell?

REVIEW!!!!! lol


	9. Chapter 9 Five Months Later

**A/N: Wow. This is almost done!!!!! I would like to thank all of you who have been reading this. It means a lot to me :) BTW, I used Drake's real last name cuz I couldnt think**

**Chapter Nine: Five Months Later**

**......Josh.**

**Josh sat looking at the tv, hoping that the phone would ring and it would be Drake saying that he was fine and coming home. It had been a little over five months since Drake had disappeared, and the strain that it was putting on the family was really hurting the bonds and relationships between their parents, and the left over siblings. Megan walked into the room and sat next to Josh, not even offering a hostile 'Hey boob' or even a mischeivious look. Josh sighed and flipped the channel, landing on MTV. Soon a new video popped up, and Jsh read the name of the song and the name of the artist: Hollywood Girl, Drake Bell. Josh almost turned the channel until he saw who Drake Bell was.**

**"Holy shit," Josh said, causing Megan to look up.**

**Megan's eyes widened as well. "Mom!"**

**Audrey and Walter ran into the room, and stopped as Drake's voice filled the room.**

_**[Girl:]  
Are you putting in your songs?**_

[Drake:]  
No, I'm not when you ask  
Nope  
Kind of I guess

Hollywood girl  
Is lost again  
All of her hopes left her stranded  
Seasoned dreams  
Are just pretend  
She can't stand it

Why'd it have to happen to me  
Why'd it have to hurt so bad

Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
Can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights

She doesn't believe  
In believing  
Miracles have died in her mind  
She knows the world  
Is deceiving  
Everything is wastin' her time

Why'd it have to happen to me  
Why'd it have to hurt so bad

Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
Can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights

Get in line and hold your head high  
Pretty face will help you get by  
Step inside I'll make your tears dry  
So put on your smile

Ha  
Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
I can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights

[Girl:]  
One of the drivers has to pick you up at the airport  
and bring you to my photo shoot so I can see you  
I'm so sorry, I tried to get it changed  
I'm so sorry baby  
Don't be mad."

_**"And that was the first single from new singer Drake Bell. Drake bell will be starting his first headlining tour this upcoming summer for his debut album, Telegraph, which will be released in stores tomorrow."**_

**Josh looked at his family, seeing the same shocked expressions mirrored in each of their faces. Suddenly Audrey ran to the desktop computer and looked up Drake's myspace. Once on there she followed the ticket links and bought tickets for the family. For the first time in a long time she genuinly smiled. She would see her son soon.**

**.....**

**Drake sighed as he waited backstage to start his show. This was his first live concert on his new tour, and he was anxious. As he sat in his dressing room, trying to calm his nerves, there was a knock at his door. He didn't even have to holler because his manager just walked in.**

**"Drake," he said, "There's some people here to see you. I think you should."**

**Drake sighed and stood, following his manager outside. Once he saw his company, he froze. He could not believe who he was seeing.**

**"Drake! Oh my gosh! I can't believe we found you!" his mom practically screamed, crushing him to her chest.**

**"Mom?" He asked, still shell shocked.**

**"Hey boob, I missed you," Megan said, hugging Drake's side, never noticing the curious fans near by.**

**"What are you guys doing here?"**

**"We missed you. We spent months looking for you! Why did you leave," Audrey said sternly, releasing Drake.**

**"That's a long complicated story. Listen, my show is about to start. Just stay backstage, and I promise we'll go back to my place afterwards and talk, ok?"**

**"Ok, Drake. Josh will be here soon, too," Walter said.**

**"Why is he here? I thought he hated me," Drake said sourly.**

**"He missed you Drake. And he blames himself for you leaving," Audrey said.**

**"It was his fault," Drake said curtly before walked to the edge of the stage, running out there when the music started.**

**A/N: Reunited!!! Yay :) Do you guys want a Sequel when this is done?????**


End file.
